Un manque de courage de la part d'un homme qui pourrait porter ce nom
by tirute
Summary: C'est ma première fanfiction que je poste, évitez d'être trop méchant dans vos reviews s'il vous plait ! Donc, cette histoire concerne le couple Zoro x Sanji ! C'est du yaoi, une relation entre deux hommes. Merci d'avance de me dire si ce premier chapitre vous plait ou non !
1. Chapter 1

Manque de courage de la part d'un homme qui pourrait porter ce nom

CHAPITRE 1.

Sanji entra précitamment dans la chambre de Zoro. Celui-ci avait alors sursauté et rangé la lettre qu'il lisait dans son haramaki.

Zoro ?

Tu veux quoi, sale Love-Cook ?

Venir te chercher pour manger, mais vu que je ne suis qu'un Love-Cool, comme tu dis, ma nourriture pleine d'amour ne te conviendra sûrement pas ! Bon régime, t'a qu'à mangé tes cheveux au pire, Marimo !

Attends …

Le cuisinier était déjà parti. Zoro tomba genoux au sol, le visage entre les mains. Il ne pleurait pas, non. Roronoa Zoro ne pleurait pas, mais il n'en était pas loin. Sa peine était immense.

Il ressortit donc la lettre de sa ceinture verte qui ne le quittait jamais et déplia cette feuille de papier pour la relire :

« A Sanji,

Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que je sais que je ne serais jamais capable de t'avouer mes sentiments à ton égard. Je sais pertinemment que tu es un homme à femmes et que tu me détestes … Je sais aussi que tu préfère de loin les bras fins et délicats des femmes, aux miens qui ne sont que de muscles et de brutalité.

Malgrè tout ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espèrer qu'un jour tu ressentes les mêmes sentiments que moi. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ça ne servirait à rien et ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de le faire : Sanji, je t'aime. Plus que tout au Monde. Même mon rêve ne peut rivaliser avec mes sentiments.

Le jour où tu liras probablement cette lettre, cela signifira que je ne désire plus vivre, et que je serais déjà parti dans l'au-delà où je pourrais revoir Kuina, mon amie d'enfance à qui j'ai fais cette promesse que je ne réaliserais jamais. Elle comprendra, j'en suis certain.

Tu peux considérer cette missive comme une déclaration d'amour, ou une lettre d'amour, à toi de voir. Mais pour moi, c'est une lettre d'adieu.

Tu verras, tout ira mieux sans moi, Roronoa Zoro, le bretteur aux cheveux de Marimo qui passe ses journées à dormir, s'entraîner et boire du saké.

Je t'aime, adieu,

Roronoa Zoro.

PS : Excuse moi pour toutes les insultes que j'ai pu dire à ton égard, je ne les pensais pas. Continue de cuisiner comme tu le fais ! C'est parfait ! Et je suis certain que tu découvriras All Blue, cet océan légendaire !

Je vais tout de même laisser un mot au reste de l'équipage, ce serait mal poli de ne pas le faire tout de même :

Mes compagnons de voyage, je vous souhaite à tous un bon voyage. Ne soyez pas triste de ma mort, je ne veux pas qu'un seul de vous pleurer, même pas une larme. Je suis de tout mon cœur avec vous pour la réalisation de vos rêves : Luffy, j'ai la certitude que tu deviendras le Roi des Pirates, tu le mérite, Usopp, je sais que tu deviendras un fier guerrier des mers et des océans, comme les deux géants guerriers d'Erbaf que nous avons rencontrés, Dorry et Broggy, Nami je sais que tu es capable de dessiner cette carte du Monde, continue tu es la meilleure navigatrice que je connaisse, même si tu es un peu avare sur les bords, ca ne me gène pas ! Regarde dans ma chambre, sous mon lit. Les 300 000 Berrys de ma dette sont là. Chopper, je suis certain que tu découvrira un médicament qui soignera toutes les maladies du Monde, Robin, tu trouveras ce Rio Ponéglyphe que tu cherche tant pour combler les trous de l'histoire ! Je sais que je ne te faisais pas confiance, mais tu es ma nakama ! Brook, tu reverras Laboon j'en suis sûr ! Et enfin, Franky, continue d'être charpentier et de construire plein d'instruments étranges mais tellement utiles !

Bref, mes nakamas, continuer ce voyage sur Grand Line sans moi, je ne peux plus supporter mon « fardeau », je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments à Sanji.

Restez vous même et la chance vous sourira. Je veillerai sur vous tous. Ayez confiance en vos idéaux. »

Une fois sa relecture achevée, Zoro souriait. Il avait enfin la certitude que c'était la meilleure chose à faire : Mourir. Le bretteur s'était vraiment appliqué dans l'écriture de cette lettre d'adieu.

Il la garda donc son poing serré et prit un de ses trois sabres qui ont fait sa renommé en tant que Chasseur de primes, puis de membre de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille : le Wado Ichimonji, le sabre que Kuina avait avant sa mort et que son père lui avait donné.

Il sourit en le regardant tendrement en se rappelant les momens au côté des Mugiwara et son enfance. Au bout de cinq minutes de contemplation, il l'empoigna à deux mains, le plaça devant lui et l'enfonca d'un seul coup dans son abdomen qui fut transpercé de part en part. Zoro s'effondra, sans un seul bruit, sans une seule larme.

Avant de partir vers l'au-delà, et avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Sanji ouvrir la porte et lâcher son plateau pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui. Il sourit une dernière fois et ferma ses yeux pour l'éternité.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

P.O.V Sanji :

Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?! J'arrive pas à y croire que ce sale con de marimo se soit planté son putain de sabre dans son sale ventre. ( Sanji retira la lame du bretteur et le secoua comme un prunier. ) Réveille toi ! ( Il vit alors un bout de feuille dépassée du poing droit de Zoro. Il arriva à enlever les doigts du vert du bout de papier et le déplia du mieux qu'il pu pour ensuite lire la lettre qui lui était destinée. )

J'y crois pas … Ce mec, Roronoa Zoro m'aime ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ?! C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il m'avait l'air triste et abattu, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais montrer que je m'inquiétais pour lui.. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! Mais quel con !

Fin P.O.V Sanji.

Suite à la lecture de la lettre, Sanji a donc décidé d'appeler Chopper, le petit renne au nez bleu médecin du Thousand Sunny à l'aide pour qu'il vienne soigner Zoro.

Le blond avait beau essayé de sentir le pouls du vert, il ne le trouvait pas. Ce qui fit que quand le docteur du navire arriva, il trouva un Sanji secouait de sanglots qui essayait avec une main couverte de sang de trouver le battement de cœur qui lui dirait qu'il était vivant. De l'autre main, il essayait de compresser le trou béant formé par la lame du Wado Ichimonji, mais cela était inutile sachant que ce trou s'étendait jusqu'à l'autre côté du dos de Zoro.

Chopper arriva avec sa trousse de secours avec Usopp et Luffy sur ses talons, avec qui il pêchait avant l'incident.

Usopp hurla en voyant le bretteur baigné dans une mare de sang, et son cri monta en octaves quand il vit que c'était SON propre sang. Il tomba donc évanouie sur la pas de la porte. Luffy, quant à lui, courut vers Zoro et hurla son prénom.

Heureusement que Chopper était efficace dans ces moments-là : il prit directement sa forme semi-humaine grâce à son fruit du Démon et ôta Sanji et Luffy du corps de Zoro sur lequel ils pleuraient et porta délicatement le corps du sabreur jusqu'à son infirmerie où il l'installa sur un lit et chercha son pouls avec son petit sabot de renne. Bien entendu, il ne trouva rien mais il ne se démontit pas. Chopper prit donc son stétoscope et l'appuya sur l'endroit où se trouvait normalement le cœur de Zoro et il finit par entendre un battement, mais très léger.

Suite à la trouvaille du médecin, celui-ci entrepit de le désinfectait et de le bander. Il lui fit ensuite boire des potions de sa création par un tube passé dans sa gorge pour qu'il guérisse plus vite. Maintenant, il ne fallait plus qu'attendre que le temps fasse son effet.

Le petit renne au nez bleu sortit donc de son domaine privé, en quelque sorte, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il savait que le reste de l'équipage était.

~ Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine ~

Usopp, qui s'était revéillé avec mal, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, Brook et Sanji se tenaient assis à la table présente dans la salle attenant à la cuisine. Les Mugiwara faisaient une tête d'enterrement suite à la lecture de la lettre entamée par Sanji et finit par Robin.

-Je.. Je ne comprends pas, personne n'a vu qu'il allait mal..

-Nami, si personne ne l'a vu, c'est que personne ne faisait jamais attention à lui. Alors qu'à la vue de sa lettre, on voit clairement que Zoro-kun faisait attention à nous et à tout ce qu'il se passait sur le navire. Peut-être dormait-il, mais n'as-tu jamais cherché à savoir s'il n'écoutait pas ?

-Robin.. Tu as raison, on ne faisait pas attention à lui. Mais .. C'est trop tard maintenant … C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

-NAMIIIIII ! T'A PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA ! ZORO EST MON NAKAMA ET MON SECOND ! IL NE PEUT PAS MOURIR, IL DOIT REALISER SON REVE D'ETRE LE MEILLEUR SABREUR DU MONDE. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il meurt.

-Luffy ..

Pendant cette conversation, Robin avait pu voir Sanji qui fixait la lettre serrait dans ses mains serrées tellement fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Quand Nami avait sous-entendu que Zoro était définitevement mort, il avait sursauté violemment et avait renversé Brook par terre dans un « YOHOHOHO » bruyant.

Quand Chopper entra, il vit un spectacle effroyable : Sanji était en train de balancer des couteaux dans le mur au-dessus de la tête de Nami avec une rage qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu. Franky et Luffy essayaient de le maintenir en face mais en vain. Il était dans une rage aveglante.

-SANJI ! Arrête ! Tu vas tuer Nami ! ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Aieuh !

Le cuistot venait de balancer Luffy d'un coup de pied en pleine face dans le mur d'en face.

Nami, quant à elle se cachait sous la table, en tremblant comme une feuille, Usopp à ses côtés !

-JE PEUX PAS ME CALMER ! ELLE A DIT QUE ZORO ETAIT MORT ! JE VEUX PAS ! JE LA CROIS PAS ! MENTEUUUUUUUUSE ! Hein ? Ch.. Chopper …

Bien qu'il ne l'est jamais, au grand jamais, voulu faire cela, le médécin n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'anéstésier Sanji. Celui-ci s'écroula alors au sol. Robin eut le temps de rattraper les couteaux restés dans ses bras grâce à son pouvoir venant du fruit du Démon qu'elle avait mangé étant petite, pour éviter au cuisinier de se couper dessus.

Franky porta donc le blond et l'installa sur la banquette présente en tant que siège.

-Nami ? Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas blessé ?

-Non, tout va bien Robin .. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de ma faute..

-Tout de même, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état..

-Oui, oui. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Chopper ! Tu es là ! Comment va Zoro .. ? Il est ..

-Non, Nami. Il est en vie, même si je ne peux pas te dire qu'il ne mourra pas, je n'en suis pas encore sûr à 100% ! Mais tu sais qu'il est très résistant. Son corps a appris à se défendre grâce à ses entrainements et ses siestes.

-Dieu merci ! Zoro-kun est en vie !

Tous les pirates au Chapeau de Paille sautaient de joie et Luffy écrasa sans faire attention Sanji qui dormait d'un sommeil forcé. Le pauvre, il venait de se faire écraser le visage par la sandale de Luffy.

Le lendemain matin, Sanji s'était réveillé vers 6heures et avait trouvé sa cuisine dans un état pire que celui d'un champ de bataille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait la fête. Tout à coup, il s'était souvenu de Zoro et avait couru vers l'infirmerie comme un dératé.

Sanji avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée et avait trouvé Nami endormi à côté du matelas de Zoro. Ce qu'il vit le rassura : le ventre du bretteur se soulevait et se rabaissait d'un rythme endormi. Il en pleura tellement il était rassuré par cette constatation. Roronoa Zoro, l'homme qui l'aimait était en vie. S'il devait continué sur cette route, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme du bretteur. Et contrairement à ce que celui-ci croyait, il aimait bien ses bras musclés.


End file.
